<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Особенности совместного сна by Walter_K</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22392613">Особенности совместного сна</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Walter_K/pseuds/Walter_K'>Walter_K</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Uncharted (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Domestic Fluff, F/M, M/M, Polyamory, Sibling Incest, Threesome - F/M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 02:08:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>456</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22392613</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Walter_K/pseuds/Walter_K</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Елена проснулась от того, что муженек пнул ее коленкой.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Nathan Drake/Samuel Drake/Elena Fisher</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Особенности совместного сна</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/7570684">Ficlets: Elena/Nate/Sam</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inktvis/pseuds/ArchiveFrames">ArchiveFrames (Inktvis)</a>.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Елена проснулась от того, что муженек пнул ее коленкой. Раньше это не было проблемой — поворчав, она просто отодвигалась подальше, если ему вздумывалось вертеться. И как только она оказывалась, так сказать, вне зоны доступа, сразу же засыпала. Теперь же, когда в кровати было не двое, а трое, так уже не получалось. Прижавшись вплотную к ней, мертвым сном спал Сэм. В конце концов, это не он получил пинок коленкой.</p><p>Сэм лежал аккурат на краю матраса. Елена понятия не имела, как ему удавалось беззаботно спать, столь ненадежно балансируя на краю пропасти. Год назад он просыпался от малейшего шороха — а теперь вон храпел ей в волосы. Это было мило, но было бы еще милее, если бы ей не хотелось спать и она не злилась на Нейтана за то, что разбудил.</p><p>Схлопотав еще один пинок, Елена пискнула и вместе с Сэмом свалилась с кровати.</p><p>Стукнувшись спиной о пол, Сэм со стоном проснулся. К счастью, падать было невысоко. Елена коснулась его затылка. Сэм был цел, но озадачен.</p><p>— Чего такое? — очаровательным спросонья тоном спросил он и потер глаза, не выпуская из объятий лежащую на нем Елену. С кровати донеслось бурчание зарывшегося в подушки Нейтана.</p><p>— Нейт нас скинул, — ответила она. Вздохнув, Елена уткнулась лбом Сэму в плечо.</p><p>Сэм зевнул. А потом, когда она приподняла голову, потерся носом о ее щеку и поцеловал — и от этого неосознанного выражения чувств у Елены потеплело на сердце.</p><p>— Грубиян, — проворчал Сэм и сонно моргнул, уставившись в потолок. Нейтан всхрапнул и снова заворочался — Елене не было видно, как именно, но он придвинулся головой ближе к ним. Значит, теперь разлегся по диагонали, подумала Елена.</p><p>— Здесь и останемся, как думаешь? — Глаза Сэма были закрыты, но при этом он вопросительно взметнул бровями. Его руки удобно покоились на ее талии.</p><p>— Ага, только стащим одеяло хотя бы, — сказала Елена, и он еле заметно кивнул. Она давно поняла — этот может задрыхнуть где угодно.</p><p>Со вздохом единственного бодрствующего человека Елена поднялась на колени, усевшись на Сэме, и потянула с кровати на себя одеяло. Сэм сонно скользнул руками под ее футболку, гладя голую кожу, и положил ладони на грудь. Безо всякого умысла, просто из интимной близости. Он сонно моргнул, глядя на нее полуприкрытыми глазами. Бросив попытки вытащить одеяло из-под бессознательной тушки Нейтана, Елена коротко коснулась губами Сэма в поцелуе. Когда она отстранилась, он мягко улыбался.</p><p>Когда Нейтан снова перевернулся, Елене удалось позаимствовать одеяло. Победно ухмыльнувшись, она скинула одеяло на Сэма, накрыв лицо. Он издал протестующий стон, пытаясь освободиться из плена.</p><p>— За что мне это, — пожаловался он, и Елена, хихикнув, прижала одеяло сверху, а потом помогла Сэму расправить его по полу между стеной и кроватью. Места было немного, но Елена вполне удобно устроилась, частично улегшись на Сэма. Он немного подвинулся, уперевшись спиной в кровать, и Елена свернулась у его груди, спиной к стене.</p><p>И им удалось еще немного поспать.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>